This invention relates to a wheel for a toy vehicle and a toy vehicle having such a wheel.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,051 and GB No. 2019231A to provide demountable wheels for a toy vehicle.
These wheels can however only be mounted on and demounted from a wheel axle.